Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe
by les-premiers-baisers
Summary: OS. Ses paupières se crispent un peu. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, sur le quai. Il décide de compter jusqu'à 20. Si a 20 elle est là, alors il ne partira pas. C'est juré.


**Embrasse-moi dessus bord**

Personnages à JKR.

Couple : Rémus Lupin & Luna Lovegood

Genre : Romance - Drama

Rating : K

Titre :_ Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe_

**oO°**

**

* * *

**

Rémus Lupin sert la main de Harry puis se la fait broyer par Hagrid.

- Revenez quand vous voudrez Monsieur Lupin ! Lance chaleureusement le semi-géant.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais comme vous savez je pars pour les Etats-Unis demain. L'homme loup a du crier pour couvrir le bruit du Poudlard-Express

- Je sais bien, je sais bien...

Harry fait une grimace. Il désapprouve le départ de Rémus mais il sait qu'il est trop tard pour le faire changer d'avis.

Rémus monte dans le wagon après un sourire un peu triste et un peu malicieux. Juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'on ai du mal à se dire qu'il ne sera plus là demain.

Il s'installe dans un compartiment de seconde classe, contre la vitre, les yeux dirigés vers le château. Et dire qu'il le voit pour la dernière fois.

Il ferme les yeux. Cette école lui a tellement apporté. Des amis, des savoirs... Et puis elle.

Ses paupières se crispent un peu. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, sur le quai. Il décide de compter jusqu'à 20. Si a 20 elle est là, alors il ne partira pas. C'est juré.

Il commence a compter et il se remémore cette nuit bizarre où il est tombé sur elle dans les couloirs. Elle marchait les yeux fermés, dormant et chantonant.

Sa voix était très agréable et il l'avait suivie pour l'écouter, comme les marins suivent le chant des sirénes.

Il ne savait pas quelle était sa maison, il avait peur qu'elle se blesse. Alors il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre à lui, l'avait installée dans son lit et s'était assis dans son fauteuil prés de la cheminée pour lire. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir de toute façon.

Elle s'était réveillé une heure plus tard. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande pourquoi elle se trouvait là, mais non. Elle avait étiré ses bras au dessus de sa tête et l'avait dévisagé avec ses yeux immenses.

Il avait rougit, comme prit en faute. Par ce qu'elle était très belle. On ne s'en rendait pas compte quand elle avait les yeux fermés.

Puis elle lui avait sourit.

- Vous devriez vous coucher Monsieur Lupin. Et sans attendre de réponse elle s'était réinstallée plus confortablement au creux de l'edredon.

Il n'était pas aller se coucher.

Il l'avait regardé dormir toute la nuit, s'assoupissant parfois dans son fauteuil, laissant monter une émotion inconnue, de frustration et d'apaisement.

Au matin, elle avait ouvert les yeux sur lui comme une évidence.

Elle s'était levée, ses longs cheveux emmêlés chutant jusqu'à sa taille fine.

Elle avait sourit encore et il en avait été éblouis. Il la revoyait, marchant vers le fauteuil se penchant et posant un baiser chaste, trop doux, trop court sur sa bouche. Puis elle avait annoncé avec une voix cristalline, totalement inapproprié et adorable, sans se départir de son sourire :

- J'ai passé une excellente nuit. Merci Monsieur Lupin. Il était resté surpris, ému presque aux larmes. Il lui avait sourit doucement, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- C'est bizarre la vie. Aujourd'hui je m'aperçois que personne avant vous ne m'avait jamais embrassé a jeun.

Elle avait eu un petit rire, un peu titubant, aussi doux que la chanson qu'elle avait fredonné dans son sommeil.

Puis elle avait serré sa main

- Vous avez raison. C'est bizarre la vie. Si vous y penser ça vous déchire le cœur. Mais si vous faites comme moi et que vous la traverser en zigzaguant... C'est plutôt comique.

Les paupières du lycan se se crispent sur le souvenir. Il n'a pas cessé de penser à elle depuis.

Elle est trop jeune, trop étrange, trop jolie.

Il en est déjà à 18... 19... 20

Il ouvre les yeux. Sur le quai, nulle chevelure blonde, nuls yeux immenses pour lui dire de rester.

Il clos de nouveaux ses paupières. De découragement cette fois. Oui c'est bizarre la vie.

Le train démarre. Lentement d'abord, comme démarrent tous les trains.

Alors Rémus se réveille. Il part pour toujours, il veut dire adieu à ce lieu.

C'est alors qu'il la voit. Elle marche le long du wagon, avec l'air perdu de celle qui cherche quelque chose, regardant toutes les fenêtres. Elle croise soudain ses yeux et elle accélère, pour suivre le rythme du train. Mais elle est toute menue, toute fragile, pas assez rapide et il est trop tard.

Elle court maintenant le long de la voie. Elle ne crie pas, elle se concentre pour rester à sa hauteur, même plus pour le retenir. Juste pour être encore un peu en face de ses yeux. Pour être encore un peu dans son regard.

Elle est venue. Rémus sourit. Il n'en peut plus de sourire et de pleurer à la fois.

Elle est venue. Trop tard, mais elle est venue.

Et le train la dépasse, brise le lien.

Sur le quai, Luna est tombée. Harry court, la prends dans ses bras, la berce, la console même s'il ne comprend rien.

Dans le wagon, la vie est bizarre et déchire le cœur de Rémus. Mais peu importe. Peu importe les larmes dans ses yeux, puisqu'il garde le sourire sur ses lèvres qu'elle a embrassé.

Il s'en va zigzaguer sans elle.

- Aurevoir Mademoiselle Lovegood

**oO°**

**

* * *

**

Durée de l'histoire entre les personnages : Le temps d'un sprint le long d'une voix ferrée.

Note scratienne : Le temps était parfait. Fic écrite en regardant un très beau jardin sous la pluie. A la base ce n'était pas censé être aussi sombre. =$


End file.
